Seven Days
by apolakay54
Summary: Sasuke died during the fourth shinobi war but before he can venture into the afterlife he was given seven days to experience happiness and possibly love.
1. Epilogue

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own the Dramione fan fiction _Married Today _by WickedlyAwesomeMe which is the inspiration for this epilogue. This is not Beta'd yet.

****Epilogue:****

I stared blankly at the mirror looking into my reflection, Shizune san did a fine job into my face with the light make up and faint blush she put on my face and a light shade of red on my lips just to make me look lively. My wedding kimono although elegant and classy is unlike the usual for it was black and looks more like a mourning kimono than a wedding kimono. I sighed before putting on a forced small smile on my lips even though I want nothing but to cry on the spot it's just that going on with this wedding is harder than I thought it would be.

Before I could turn into an emotional wreck again, Naruto entered the room grinning upon seeing me but pouted when he saw the sad look on my face.

"Do smile Hinata chan it is your wedding after all."

No matter how much I tried to keep my tears from falling, hearing the word wedding made my tears fall. Naruto being a good man and friend of mine embraced me patting my back as I cry over his shoulder staining his black kimono with my tears.

"Please stop you crying Hinata chan he wouldn't want to see you cry you know how much he detests crying besides today is your wedding and the bride is always the happiest during weddings not the saddest."

"I know Naruto kun but it's just so hard, why does he have to be selfish and let me go through this, why does life to be unfair tell me Naruto kun why?" I said crying as I pound into Naruto's chest.

Naruto let me pound into his chest as with his hands on his sides and his face facing down not looking at me for he was holding tears from falling into his eyes feeling sorry for me and my fate and only said, "Hinata chan…"

If it wasn't for my younger sister Hanabi entering my room I wouldn't have stop pounding into Naruto's chest.

In a soft voice which is uncharacteristic of her Hanabi said, "Hinata nee you are already hurting Naruto and seeing you so broken hurts me also. Father and the guests are already waiting for you outside do you still want to continue to marry him or not and stay here crying, hurting not only yourself but him as well for not having the courage to go through this. I know you are stronger than this Hinata nee, you already went through a lot just to have this wedding happen and now that it is happening you will just cower yourself away?"

"She's right Hinata chan, you've been through a lot with tears shed too much to count just to make this happen. You even fought against your father just to make him say yes and you even pleaded with your elders and Tsunade baa chan even though they all thought you are going nuts for wanting this to happen. I bet Sasuke would even give anything just for this to happen however… but that doesn't matter for you getting married to him is the important thing right now so what would it be Hinata chan?" Naruto said as his blue eyes are piercing through my white tear soaked eyes.

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes with the handkerchief Naruto offered to me.

"Thank you for your words they give me strength and courage to go through this until the end and I am sorry if I hurt you both and for doubting myself to go through with this."

Naruto grinned, raised his thumb and said, "I knew you are strong Hinata chan dattebayo!"

Hanabi embraced me and said, "No more tears for the rest of the ceremony alright?"

I smiled genuinely and nodded, "Hai, I will not cry for the rest of the ceremony."

"Well then let's go to the wedding aisle and get this wedding started!" Naruto said with his usual high energy voice.

Both Naruto and Hanabi handed me over to my father who is still looking serious although he smiled a small smile when he saw me.

"For a while I thought you will not go through this. But for what it's worth I am really proud of you."

I smiled and placed my arm around his as we walk together. My wedding is being held here in the former Uchiha compound I made a mental note to myself to thank my friends and family for doing a wonderful job at the compound. After Pain's invasion the Uchiha compound was the most ruined and nothing was left in the place except for the rubble, however when my friends and family knew of my desire to marry Sasuke kun they work double time in cleaning the compound, planting flowers and preparing it for this day. Although I still want to cry, seeing my family and friends smile at me made me happy although this is a sad wedding.

After my father led me to the aisle where the grave of my soon to be husband was with Tsunade sama in front smiled to me and anounced, "We are all gathered here to witness a wedding unlike any another, a wedding of souls between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata."

I knew my tears are threatening to fall again and Tsunade sama saw it and said to me in a soft voice only for me to hear, "Hinata do you want us to continue this later?"

I look beside me where Sasuke's grave is and smiled saying to myself, "Sasuke kun please give me enough courage to go through our wedding." I felt a cold yet warm breeze of wind and I knew that it was Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke kun and I will go through this wedding now." I answered to Tsunade sama.

Tsunade sama nodded and said, "As the hokage of Konoha I will commence the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata Hyuuga. If there is anyone who would like to stop the wedding kindly speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a deafening silence and Tsunade sama cleared her throat before continuing, "Does he Uchiha Sasuke take you Hyuuga Hinata to be his wife?"

"He does." I said.

"And do you Hyuuga Hinata take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I do."

"The ring please." Tsunade said and Naruto walked towards us and handed over a ring which is the Uchiha heirloom that was miraculously saved from the Uchiha compound's destruction.

"Hinata this ring will symbolize your love and unity in marriage with Sasuke." Tsunade sama said and handed over the ring to me.

The moment Tsunade sama gave me the ring and I slipped it in my left ring finger the tears I have been keeping from falling throughout the ceremony started to fall.

"Hinata chan this will be over soon." Naruto said giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know but it's just not fair why does he have to die and we fall in love, why didn't we fell in love before he died why?" I said crying and I know this is a sign of weakness especially in to my father and elders eyes but neither spoke instead they lowered their heads in sympathy.

"I know how much you are hurting but he's alive here inside your heart and mind and I know he's here with you now on your wedding. I may not know Uchiha personally but I'm sure he wants to see you smiling for him now that you two are finally married." Tsunade sama said.

I wiped tears from my eyes and smiled for Sasuke, Tsunade sama is right that Sasuke is alive inside my heart and mind and to our friends memories as well.

Tsunade sama smiled upon seeing me smile and said, "I now present you Sasuke and Hinata husband and wife and with my power as hokage I am proud to present to everyone for the first time Mrs. Uchiha Hinata."

I turned and saw everyone at their feet clapping their hands for me and Sasuke kun and again I felt the cold yet warm breeze of wind. Although there is no forever and happy ending for us at this lifetime, at least we both have something to look forward to when my time will finally come, where I know Sasuke kun will welcome me with open arms and spend our eternity together.

_Somewhere in heaven_

"I knew my son chose correctly in marrying that girl." Fugaku said proudly.

"Oh dear." Mikoto said with tears on her eyes clutching her husband's arm tight.

"Pity Hinata can't see Sasuke there beside her smiling." Itachi added.

"But she can feel him." An old man with long white hair and beard whose eyes are closed tightly shut said.

"She does, you are a god father in their wedding you know." Itachi retuned.

"I am that is why on their next life there won't be any more conflicts and tragedies for them."

****Author's Note: ****This fic will only have 9 chapters and although the ending is the first chapter the following chapters will explain everything that led to this epilogue. I know it is tragic for Sasuke's only a soul now on their wedding. This is not beta read and I am sorry for grammar, spelling mistakes. Kindly review on your thoughts about this new story of mine.


	2. First Day

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Notes: **This is written in Sasuke and Hinata'sPOV except for dreams and flashbacks. To avoid confusion Sasuke's POV is written in normal font while Hinata's POV is italicized.

****First Day:****

****Sasuke's POV****

I can still remember clearly the moment I died when I let myself be hit by one of Kaguya's deadly attack to save my dobe best friend Naruto. I laughed at the thought that I just acknowledge him as my best friend after I died. I could have done it when I was still alive but my pride and dark life wouldn't let me. Yes darkness, just how long did I live my life in the dark? And now here I am walking these endless crystal steps towards the blinding light.

Heck I don't even know how long have I been walking or if there is an end to it, I don't even feel tired, hungry or thirsty. Time and physiologic needs don't matter anymore since I am nothing but a mere soul now right?

"You're assumption is correct Uchiha Sasuke." An old man with a long white hair and beard whose eyes are tightly shut said, he was sitting behind a desk.

"Did you hear what I was just thinking and since when did I reach the top when I was still climbing a few seconds ago and who are you to know my name?" I asked in a slightly amused voice.

"I am a gatekeeper you can call me Oji sama and I decide where to send souls like you in your afterlife." He said summoning a scroll in his hand, opened and read it by running his fingers on it like a blind reading Braille.

"Interesting, you lived a life solely on getting stronger and avenging your family and clan a noble thing you did despite unorthodox methods. I'm sorry but I can't send you to your family yet."

I banged my hands on his desk and said, "What do you mean I can't be with them yet?"

"Temper Sasuke, you see as I said earlier you lived your life just to be strong and avenge your clan never did you experience true happiness or even love." Oji sama said who suddenly appeared behind me with his hand on my shoulders as if he's comforting me.

Not fond of any friendly contact or such I shrugged my shoulders and looked into him, "With my life purpose happiness and love are not allowed for they are sign of weakness and liability and I don't regret not experiencing those."

"Walk with me." Oji sama said and I followed.

"You know why you thought happiness and love as sign of weakness and liability? Because you thought them as such and for that reason I can't send you to your final destination yet not until you experience happiness at least that can be added on your life file."

I laughed darkly, "You say that as if it was easy but I can't for I am nothing but a soul now I can't go back to the living anymore."

Oji sama suddenly stopped walking when we reached the edge, "I am giving you 7 days to stay in the living realm it's all up to you how you will spend the 7 days, if you will experience true happiness or love with this chance I am giving."

"But how can I experience happiness and love if I am nothing but a mere soul with no living body?"

"You see Sasuke that's the fun in it." Oji sama said and pushed me over the edge.

"Wait!" I screamed as I was falling from the sky.

"We'll see each other again in 7 days good luck and you better have an update on your life scroll when we meet again!" Oji sama screamed from above.

I fell a lot of times already but none of them can compare to the strange euphoric feeling I am feeling right now. I must be feeling as such for I don't fear any pain or death will come to me when I reach the bottom. I closed my eyes and just let myself free fall and let the wind bring my soul to wherever it will take me.

The next time I opened my eyes I saw a familiar place, the place I liked in Konoha the training grounds. I felt a sudden nostalgic feeling and all my memories of the place came rushing to my head like a movie playing in fast forward motion as I close my eyes. Opening my eyes again I heard familiar voices not far from where I am standing.

I walk towards the source of the voices and saw my former team 7 standing around our spot in the training grounds. Kakashi looked the same his back resting at the tree trunk with a book in hand titled Being Hokage for Dummies written by Tsunade instead of the Icha Icha Paradise he used to read.

Naruto the dobe I saved still looked the same except for a bandaged right arm that was probably damaged from the war. He still wore that stupid grin of his and the oh so high energy and positive attitude.

Sakura the girl who had this undying love towards me still looked the same since I last remembered her but something is different with her now that her arm is linked with Naruto's. Maybe if I didn't have a dark life I could have given her a chance or maybe not who knows? It's not that I am regretting seeing her together with Naruto finally who blindly loved her since the beginning.

"So are you two finally together?" Kakashi asked looking suspiciously at the pair.

"We are not yet dating but we are seeing each other exclusively, we are both taking things slow you know." Naruto said with his usual goofy grin.

"If that's not dating then what is it?" Kakashi returned.

"Mutual understanding." Sakura said smiling.

"Well that is good to hear, I'm sure Sasuke will also approve of your new relationship. I shall be going now I still have to meet Tsunade sama you know she doesn't tolerate tardiness." Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I really like you Sakura chan you know that right?" Naruto asked looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Yes, you've been telling me that for years dummy." Sakura joked.

"And you know that I will do anything for you as long as I can and you know that I would have died instead of Sasuke so he can be with you."

Sakura embraced Naruto, "I know but I am glad he saved you and made me realize how blind I am not to see you before, that you're always there for me even if I always reject you and chase after Sasuke kun."

I left them thinking that even though I saved Naruto for selfish reasons to quicken my death and be reunited with my family, seeing him and Sakura together after my death made me realize that my death also brought them together. And I fully agree on what Kakashi said that I do approve of their relationship.

Walking around Konoha I saw some renovations and repairs here and there and the citizens look happier probably because the era of peace begun. I next went to the Konoha Ninja Academy where my ninja days begun. As I ventured inside the academy memories of my schooling, rookie 9 classmates and our senseis flashed through my eyes making me feel nostalgic. The memories stopped when I saw Shikamura and one of Suna siblings Temari walking together around the academy grounds, an unusual pair if you ask me.

"It's been a while since you last visited Konoha." Shikamaru said walking while his hands are stuffed inside his pockets.

"Yes my brothers and I have been busy giving tributes to fallen Suna ninjas from the last war. Why did you miss me?" Temari teased earning a deep sigh from Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

Temari laughed from hearing Shikamaru's trademark word and wrapped her arm around him and he smiled a small smile for her in return.

Who would have thought that the former rivals during the chinin exams will be a couple? First it was Naruto and Sakura and then Shikamaru and Temari whose the next couple I will see Lee and Tenten or Choji and Ino?

I screamed to the heavens knowing full well that Oji sama is the only one who can hear me, "Oji sama are you doing this on purpose making me see rookie 9 move on and have a love life to have me realize how much I missed in my life?

I continued to walk around Konoha seeing my former classmates and senseis although I can't see some of them they probably died during the last war or in a mission. I almost saw all of Konoha except to the place where my life began and ended the Uchiha compound. I swore to myself when I was still alive never to return to that dreaded place but there is something in there that pulls me towards it.

Leaping from one roof to another I finally reached the compound at night or whatever was left of it. Everything about the compound was destroyed except for the wall surrounding it. Hesitantly I stepped my foot one at a time and I know for a fact that if am still alive my heart would be pounding erratically on every step I made closer to the compound.

Reaching beyond the wall, memories of my family, childhood, my brother Itachi and our clan mates flashed through my eyes. I could have dropped a tear seeing it if I was still alive but not. I miss my father, mother and Itachi and I want nothing but for these 7 days to end and seeing them again. After the happy memories of the place the worst was next when my brother massacred our clan and parents and let me suffer the rest of my life by sparing me.

I didn't want to recall much more to see that memory again, dropping on my knees I closed my eyes with my hands and screamed in pain.

**_**An hour before Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha compound**_**

****Hinata's POV****

_I __visit Neji niisan's grave once a week at the Konoha War Memorial where every konoha ninja who died during the war are buried. I always bring him sunflowers in his grave which is what our namesake Hyuuga meant. I owe the life I am living now to him when he sacrificed his self to protect me and because of that I am living my life in honor of him and gone was the stutter, weak and shy Hinata. I became the daughter my father always wanted._

_Because of that I let go of my affections for Naruto kun since he will never look at me the way I look at him, although I felt sad when I first saw him together with Sakura san the feeling didn't last as I felt happy for them. After paying my respects to Neji niisan and the other fallen who I know of I returned to Konoha district to visit another fallen who was buried in his old compound the Uchiha compound. Walking towards the Uchiha compound I saw Naruto kun and Sakura san walking together hand in hand._

"_Hinata chan how are you did you visit Neji today?" Naruto kun asked who I happen to pass by together with Sakura whose arms are around him._

"_Hai and I'm fine Naruto kun how about you and Sakura san." I said without the usual blush I have whenever I saw him or talking to him._

"_Same we were about to go to Ichiraku's would you like to join us for dinner?" Sakura san asked happily._

"_No I still have to visit Uchiha san's grave and my father's expecting me at dinner with him and Hanabi you two visited his grave already?"_

"_Yes we went there after talking to Kakashi sensei Naruto kun and I prayed to his grave that he will approve of us like you did for us." _

"_I'm sure he will and he probably wouldn't have it any other way but for his teammates to be together."_

"_Thank you Hinata chan for everything." Naruto kun said and grinned._

"_We should get going now and not keep you any longer for it's getting dark now. See you tomorrow Hinata chan." Sakura san said and both him and Naruto kun waved goodbye before leaving._

_I always bring daisies on Uchiha san's grave whenever I visit him. At first I didn't know what to give him since we weren't close and I'm sure he will not appreciate flowers so I decide to bring the simplest flower, daisy. I was praying for his soul on his grave but was distracted when I heard a painful scream not far from his grave._

_Who could it be and why is he in such pain? I asked to myself and searched for the source and saw a man with a familiar black ducktail hair on his knees whimpering in pain._

**_**Present time**_**

Feeling someone's presence in front of me I saw someone I haven't seen yet whole day but now, Hyuuga Hinata.

_This can't be true am I seeing and hearing ghosts? I asked to myself feeling cold and frightened all of a sudden._

She was looking into my eyes or maybe that's what I thought since no one can see but when she started walking backwards while shaking that's when I knew she can see me and maybe hear me since she found me here.

Pushing my luck I said as I stalk towards her, "Hyuuga san can you see and hear me?

_I shake my head fast denying the fact that I can really hear and see him who died during the war to save Naruto kun. Here he is in front of me stalking towards me probably surprised as well that I am able to see and hear him._

"_T-this ca-can't be re-al why am I se-seeing and he-hearing you?" I said stuttering again since the war ended because of fright that I am seeing and hearing dead people._

I didn't know why I smile but I did probably because someone can hear and see me when no one else can and she could help me find the happiness Oji sama is talking about.

"Don't be scared Hyuuga san I won't hurt you since I am nothing but a soul and believe it or not you are the only one who can hear and see me after looking all over Konoha."

_What I am the only one who can hear and see him? I said to myself and I stopped walking and Uchiha san did the impossible, he touched my hand and he actually touched me his hand did not pass through my hand. However after he touched my hand I felt all my strength left my body and I fainted._

I didn't know why I tried to touch her but I did and she fainted but before her head can reach the ground I caught her in my arms. Not only is she able to see and hear me but we can touch each other as well, but when I tried to reach out anyone or anything earlier today and body only passes through them except for her Hyuuga Hinata.

Carrying her I lay her on a clearing free of any debris from the former compound sat beside her while patiently waiting for her to rouse. As far as my memory of her is concerned my only memory of her is that she's shy and always liked the dobe, we never even had a conversation before but here she is the only one different from the rest. After some time since I don't know the time anymore but night and day she finally stirred from her sleep.

**Hinata's POV**

_I slowly opened my eyes feeling grass beneath me, as I raise my upper body I saw Uchiha san beside me and I immediately turned my back on him scared to even look at him._

"_Wh-what ha-happened? I asked stuttering again._

"_You fainted when I touched your hand." He answered._

"_S-so th-this is not a dream?" I asked worried for his answer._

"_No this is all real Hyuuga san." He said in his usual cold yet deep voice._

_I slowly turned towards him and gasped remembering what he said about me being the only one who can hear, see and touch him._

"_B-but why me?"_

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hell if I know Hyuuga san and why do you always stutter and what are you doing here in the Uchiha compound?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice, I don't know why I am being rude to the only person I can have a conversation with but maybe it's her looking scared and stutter that pushed me to the edge.

She bowed and said, "G-gomen Uchiha san but anyone who can see, hear and touch an already dead person will be frightened and I can't help it if I am stuttering again because I am scared. As for your other question I am here because I am visiting your grave that I always do whenever I am visiting Neji niisan's and other ninjas I know of who died during the war."

I softened my voice not to scare her anymore, "I am buried here but why didn't anyone who died during the war buried in the memorial?"

"Yes but the Konoha council thought you would like it better if your body is returned here in your compound."

"Damn them for controlling even my dead body" I said before storming away from Hyuuga.

I am angry knowing that the council who pushed my clan into extinction also controlled my deceased body I kept on running going through people after people wall after wall not caring where my feet will take me. If I knew this will happen I would have killed them as well along with Danzo. How can they return my body to the place I hate the most and not burry me along with the fallen. Damn them and their politics and lucky for them I am already dead or they wouldn't all be alive now.

****Hinata's POV****

_After Uchiha san left I rushed back home thinking still if everything that just happened was real or hallucination. Thinking that I may just be hungry that it happened I went for the kitchens where my sister Hanabi is waiting for me._

"_Where have you been Hinata nee and why do you look so pale and cold, it's like you've seen a ghost or something?" Hanabi asked holding into my hands._

"_I'm alright Hanabi chan it's just cold outside that's all." I lied._

"_You know how much of a terrible liar you are Hinata nee, besides its summer how can it be cold outside? Tell me the truth did anyone try to hurt you?" _

_Ever since Naji niisan died Hanabi took his place of being over protective of me as apromise she did to him before the war started in case he will not make it._

"_No one tried to hurt me Hanabi chan, I'm just hungry that's why I look like this. I am glad you are taking care of me I really do, but you know I can protect myself in case anyone tried to hurt me and will not hesitate to call for your help when needed."_

_Hanabi huffed and said, "If you say so Hinata nee, I asked the servants to reheat you food when you returned and I made an excuse with father for not dining with us tonight."_

_I embrace my sister and said, "Thank you Hanabi chan."_

****Sasuke's POV****

I reached the Hokage Mountain after running and running since i stormed past the Uchiha compound and cursed at the blasted Konoha leaders before going to the Hyuuga compound. Here I am standing outside the Hyuuga doorway waiting until tomorrow comes when Hinata will wake and walk outside their gate and talk to her. It is uncommon for me to ask help from a girl but she's the only one since she's the only one who can see, hear and touch me the only problem is making her agree.

****Author's Note: ****Here you go day one of Sasuke's 7 days. As for the flamers bashing this just because they don't like the pairing it's their opinion and I don't give a damn for I only want to share this story to Sasuhina fans and maybe Narusaku fans not to those who hate the said pairings. Anyway thanks to those who gave me encouraging words and don't worry I'll finish this fic even if they will flame and curse me. I've been through a lot and their words are not enough to stop me. I am sorry for grammar, spelling mistakes I have committed. Beta readers are appreciated and Substitute Husband will be updated Monday which is the new regular update day for it.


	3. Second Day

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Notes: **This is written in Sasuke and Hinata'sPOV except for dreams and flashbacks. To avoid confusion Sasuke's POV is written in normal font while Hinata's POV is italicized.

****Second Day:****

****Sasuke's POV****

I kept on thinking of ways to approach Hyuuga again, I can sneak inside her room and surprise her or scare her probably or patiently wait until she gets out of her compound and approach her discreetly and have a word with her when no one is looking at her or they'll think she's crazy talking to no one. I have been standing here outside her compound since last night and I don't want to waste any minute anymore since I only have six days left. Going against better judgment or maybe I just want to humor myself I entered the Hyuuga compound with ease since I can go through anything.

But what happened next was unexpected as a memory of mine in the compound flashed through my eyes.

**_**Sasuke's Memory**_**

Sasuke who was 5 years old then was walking with his parents to go somewhere he doesn't know.

"Father where are we going?"

"To the Hyuuga compound, I have something to discuss with Hiashi."

"Hyuuga…such a catchy name like sunflower yes sunflower." Sasuke said smiling.

Mikoto laughed and said, "Very nice Sasuke you are such an intelligent young man."

Sasuke only smiled but he actually feels giddy inside for being praised by her mother.

"We are finally here. Wait for me."

"Greetings Fugaku sama, Hiashi sama is waiting for you inside the tea room are they your family?" A Hyuuga guard said looking at Mikoto and Sasuke.

"Yes my wife and youngest Sasuke. Come along now we don't want to keep Hiashi waiting."

As the Uchiha family entered the Hyuuga compound Sasuke can't help but marvel at the traditional regal beauty of the compound, reaching the tea room they bowed before Hiashi who was waiting for them with his daughter Hinata.

"You may seat, this is my eldest Hinata." Hiashi said introducing Hinata to the Uchiha's.

"This is my youngest Sasuke, Itachi is away on mission today."

"I see how about we let the kids play outside in the garden as we talk?" Hiashi suggested.

"Of course that would be nice, Sasuke how about you go to the garden with Hinata."

"Sure father."

"Fo-follow me Sa-Sasuke san." Hinata said shyly.

**_**Back to Present **_**

Did that happen when I was here before that Hyuuga and I interacted when we were but why can't I remember it and why did the memory stop? Pushing my thoughts aside I decided to go to the garden where I was with her when we were young no memory flashed through my eyes but I saw the person I am looking for. She was standing at the small bridge feeding their koi fishes in the mini pond, slowly I approached her to not startle her but her kunoichi senses alerted her.

"U-Uchiha san?" She asked voice a little hoarse from fright probably.

"Before you scream or anything I am not here to scare you or anything I just want to talk since you are the only one I can talk with." I said in a matter of fact way.

"So what happened last night wasn't a dream that I can actually see and hear you?" She said without a stutter.

"Yes. I came here to explain why I am here though I can't explain why you are the only one who can see and hear me."

****Hinata's POV****

_I was feeding the koi fishes in the pond when I felt a familiar feeling I felt last night it was cold with certain warmth in it, looking back I saw him again the man who plagued my dreams last night Sasuke. I didn't know what he was doing here and why would he go to me but remembering the events last night I remembered when I was scared that I can actually hear, see and touch him, when he died a long time ago, 34 days today to be exact._

_He told me that he wanted to talk with me since I am the only one he can talk to._

"_Uchiha san, what is it you want to talk about? Do you have something you want to do but since you…died you can't do it anymore that's why you returned?" I asked, from what I know souls return to the living realm when they have something they want to do before they died. _

_He closed and opened his fists for a few times before saying, "You are right there is something I need to do, I was given 7 days to find happiness before I can join my family in the afterlife."_

"_Happiness?" I asked a little unsure if I actually heard him right that the infamous Uchiha Sasuke needs to find happiness._

"Yes, I am telling you this because I need your help since I don't know what happiness is." I answered a little unsure if I asked properly since I never asked for anyone's help when I was still alive.

_He must be asking me to help him since I am the only one who can hear and see him but I also don't know how to be exactly happy. All my life I was always the unwanted one, my father was kind enough to remind me that everyday up to the point where he disbanded me from the clan. If I didn't prove myself after all the years I spent on getting better he would still not recognize me as his daughter or heiress. Even Naruto kun who I blindly loved since I was young didn't want me although I am happy now that he has Sakura who truly deserves him. The saddest part of my life is when my mother died and Neji niisan, so how can I exactly help him find happiness when I have no experience of it myself?_

I noticed her sudden silence, she must be deep in thought.

"Hyuuga san?"

_I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Uchiha san but I can't help you." before walking away but he held into my arm stopping me._

"But you are the only one who can help me Hyuuga san please do, I don't want to waste my remaining 6 days." I said and although I hate the way I sound for this is the first time I asked someone with please and I hate myself right now but it's not like I have a choice.

_His black eyes which looked like the oblivion the last time I saw him alive suddenly looked like a soft black now when he said the word please and the way he touches my arm, the feeling is cold and yet it felt warm._

"_B-but Uchiha san I don't know how I can help you." I said honestly._

"We can travel for 6 days together." I suggested hating the way together sound foreign on my ears.

"_I'll think about it." I said and removed his hand._

"Decide soon for I don't want to waste time, I'll wait for you here."

Hinata's POV

_I returned inside and thought about Uchiha san as I ate my breakfast with my father and Hanabi._

"_Hinata, Hanabi told me where you were last night. I know how much Neji's death affects you, and since the war you had been busy in your clan duties and are yet to properly grieve for Neji. I want you to take rest for a week from your duties as heiress and Konoha kunoichi to grive properly."Father said surprising me._

"_Otou san…"_

"_Otou san's right Hinata nee, we are all hurting from Neji niisan's death and the war but you are the most affected of his death and you haven't had the time to rest since then. Taking a break for a while wouldn't hurt." Hanabi said looking at me._

"_Thank you for your concern otou san Hanabi chan, I'll go to Tsunade sama and ask for an official leave."_

_It was the first time father asked me to take a break and with the situation with Uchiha san, it will be the perfect opportunity. Who knows maybe Uchiha san and I can help each other and find happiness we are both seeking?_

**_**Somewhere above them **_**

**_**Normal POV**_**

"Great so you are actually punishing them and making them realize at the same time." Itachi said looking at the scene before him.

Oji sama laughed and said, "I am not punishing them I am merely letting them experience what they should have experienced if your brother wasn't blinded by revenge for you family and clan's demise."

Itachi sighed, "I know it's my fault alright but you can't blame me with what I did since its all part of-"

"A grand scheme in the end, yes I know everything. Anyway how are your parents reacting to this?"

"Sad for them both and partly blaming themselves for their tragedy."

"Look at the bright side Sasuke is acting more human now, he actually said please and asked for help at the same time."

"And that's supposed to make things better? I know you mean well but after 7 days what will happen? Both of them will just be more miserable."

"At least they had a chance instead of waiting for their next life before realizing what they've been missing."

****Sasuke's POV****

After a few minutes of waiting I saw her walking towards me and said, "I'll travel with you."

I nodded and said, "Where shall we go then?"

"Anywhere…I don't know really, I still have to go to Tsunade sama's office before leaving.

"I'll go with you then it's been long since I last went to the hokage office."

I do admire Hyuuga's confidence by allowing an already dead person accompany her, I know she's still uncomfortable with our situation but we don't exactly have a choice besides this wouldn't be happening if I was still living. As we were walking along Konoha district, we happen to see Naruto with Sakura walking together hand in hand and I immediately take a look beside me to see how she will react since as far as I can remember about her, she admires the dobe who's oblivious to her feelings.

"Hinata chan are you going to the memorial today?" Naruto asked grinning.

"No, I am on my way to Tsunade sama to ask for leave." She replied.

"Leave why are you going somewhere?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea where to yet."

"An unplanned trip that sounds good Hinata chan you can actually use a break after what you've been through. Did your father allow you to take a leave from you clan duties?" naruto asked with concern in his voice.

I noticed her look down, she must be feeling uncomfortable with talking with both the dobe and Sakura. I want to say something but my words will fall on deaf ears except for Hinata. I reached for hand instead and she quickly jerked her head up to look at me.

"Hinata are you alright, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…I just remembered something that's all." Hinata lied and looked back at the couple while I remain holding her hand.

"If you say so, do tell us about your travel when you return and Hinata chan good luck." Naruto said and left with Sakura.

I removed my hand from hers and said, "Are you really alright? You look uncomfortable after talking with them."

"I am fine I accepted their relationship a long time now. I just felt sad when I remembered what I've been through from the war and Neji niisan's death."

"It must be too much with you looking sad like that, how about we go to the hokage office now and leave Konoha as soon as possible for you to get the rest you deserve."

****Hinata's POV****

_I nodded and we continue to walk towards the Hokage office. I don't know why he touched my hand that almost caught me off guard and he asked me if I was alright with seeing Naruto kun and Sakua san and I answered him honestly. I was actually glad that he touched my hand or I would cry in front of them when I remembered Neji niisan's death during the war and his touch made me feel secure at that moment that he will be there always. Maybe going with Uchiha san is not so bad after all._

_I was immediately granted access inside Tsunade sama's office when arrived._

"_Hinata chan, it's been a while since you've been here. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

"_I am here to ask for a vacation leave good for one week."_

"_Sure, is that all?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright then." Tsunade sama wrote something on a scroll and stamped it with her seal and handed it over to me. "Show this to the guards at the gate for them to know you are on leave."_

_I bowed before Tsunade sama and said my thanks before I left her office with Uchiha san._

****Sasuke's POV****

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as we are walking.

"What is Uchiha san?"

"Asking for a leave?"

"Yes it is necessary, some laws changed after the war."

"Hn. Where are we going then since you already have an official leave?" I asked with annoyance in my voice as we are wasting time with no progress at all.

"Anywhere we can go to I guess, as of now we'll go to the day care first to visit the kids there." She said smiling.

"Day care?" I asked in disbelief for I am not a kid loving person myself.

"Yes, it would be fun Uchiha san, I'm sure you'll like it there."

Spending time in the day care center was not half as bad as I thought, I sat on one of the benches as I look at Hinata happily playing with the children of different ages with hide and seek and other children games. While watching them I also smiled at seeing how a simple act of gesture from the Hyuuga heiress is enough to make the kids happy who are orphaned probably from the war.

We walk back to the Hyuuga compound to get her things for our trip. Yeah our trip I said that which is awkward since we barely know each other even when I was still alive.

As I watch her prepare her things I asked her to open up a conversation for us to get acquainted at least.

"Do you like to have your own kids also?" I don't know why I asked a silly question like that but after seeing her differently at the day care center it got me into thinking if she would like kids of her own someday.

She blushed which is not new since this is Hinata I am talking to not the obnoxious fan girls of mine who would probably scream like a banshee if I asked a question like that.

"Y-yes if given a chance."

"Pity Naruto is not available anymore." I said totally regretting it the moment it left my lips.

"I know…you don't have to rub salt on my wound anymore Uchiha san." She said coldly before leaving me alone inside her room.

I ran my hands through my hair and muttered the word fuck, why do I always push people away is this the reason why I will never be happy because no one will bother putting up with me with my cold nature.

****Hinata's POV****

_I don't know why Uchiha san have to say those words to me, yes it hurt to see Naruto kun and Sakura san together but I slowly accepted the fact that Naruto kun and I are not meant for each other and Uchiha san is complicating the process of moving on with his words. Why does it have to be me who he can only talk to and suffer like this? I asked myself as I cry inside the stockroom where I always cry whenever I am in the Hyuuga compound._

****Sasuke's POV****

Realizing my stupid mistake and Hinata not returning for quite some time I decided to look for her and say my apologies for what I said to her. I searched all around the compound going room after room calling for her and if I won't find her here I'll search all over Konoha for her.

Reaching the last room I haven't checked which is the stock room I called for her before going inside, I saw her hugging her knees asleep at the far end of the room. I slowly rouse her from her slumber.

"Hinata san." I said calling her by her name for the first time

****Hinata's POV****

_I don't know how long I have been crying since I must fell asleep until Uchiha san woke me up. He was calling me by my first name and as much as it surprises me I didn't show it for I am still hurting from his words earlier._

"_Hinata san…I…I'm sorry I went overboard with what I said earlier." He said softly._

_Since when did Uchiha san know how to apologize, I wouldn't know but here he is apologizing in front of me._

"_Uch-"_

"_Sasuke, call me Sasuke at least." He said cutting me off._

_I sigh softly, "Sa-Sasuke san."_

"_That's better... am I forgiven? Since I don't know how to ask for forgiveness what I said earlier is the best I can come up with."_

_I laughed at his words, who would have thought that the mighty Uchiha Sasuke will ask me for forgiveness._

"_Look at you, I ask for your forgiveness and you are laughing."_

"_Gomen, I am just happy that you ask me for forgiveness."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "We should be going now after you eat your lunch of course."_

_I nodded and left the stockroom with him._

_After I was done eating my lunch and said goodbye with otousan and Hanabi, I finished packing my clothes before I left with Sasuke san._

****Sasuke's POV****

"Have you decided on where we shall go?"

"No…but going on the beach doesn't seem like a bad idea right?"

I was young when I last went to the beach back when my family is still alive maybe going to the beach is a good idea to rekindle some happy memories there.

"Sure if you have swimsuit."

"I didn't bring any but we can still enjoy the beach even if we don't swim."

"How so?"

"We can walk along the seashore and enjoy watching the waves at night."

****Author's Note: ****There you go the second day of Sasuke's stay in the world of living and there are still 5 days to go, hope all of you enjoy.


End file.
